


Not sure yet

by Lethaius



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethaius/pseuds/Lethaius
Summary: Just a weird story im trying to come up with, feel free to add comments or stuff with constructive criticism or idea?





	Not sure yet

Prolouge

 

This is a story of not what our world is, but what it could have been.

 

        The year is 1945, the peak of what we remember as the peak of the second world war. We were desperate to end the war as soon as possible, and what did humanity come up with? Possibly the most destructive weapon ever created, the atomic bomb. On the 16th of July, the world was forever changed. The Americans tested their first successful atomic bomb, but it did more than they expected it to. When it detonated, the blast reverberated throughout the world in what has been called the second big bang, where the laws of physics were rewritten.

 

More will be added later


End file.
